My Brother My Lover
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke go to the beach with motives other than just swimming and getting a tan. However, a chance encounter with Sakura forces Sasuke to muse about why his nii-chan hasn't had a girlfriend yet. Oneshot. Incest. Fem!LoliSasuke. ItaSasu.


**A/N:** Uhh...this idea came to mind after I remembered the battle between Itachi and Sasuke and saw how much the brothers really mean to each other. I'm not sure why I decided to make a fic about lolis but I'm a very sick person to begin with anyway. In case you're wondering, Sasuke's a girl because well...I just like lolis better than shotas..._

* * *

"Oh hey! Itachi-san!" I hear a familiar voice call out to my brother causing me to turn around. I squint my eyes to get a better look at the person from across the beach. Immediately, I recognize her. The pink hair was a dead give away to her identity. It was Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura-san." My brother greets her rather curtly when she finally reaches us. Sakura is a student my wonderful onii-chan Itachi is tutoring. She goes to our house almost everyday to have my onii-chan help her with her lessons. Sakura's actually pretty nice. She's pretty and smart and has a good personality. Sometimes, I don't even know why she even has my brother tutor her considering she could get good grades even if she just studies by herself. But what do I know? After all, I'm just an eight year-old girl. I may not know why Sakura asks nii-chan to tutor her but I do know that lately I've been feeling sorry for her.

I see it in her eyes and the way she talks to nii-chan suddenly changed. I'm not sure if Itachi-nii has noticed yet but I certainly have. Every time Sakura looks at Itachi-nii, I see a distant yearning in her emerald orbs and I've noticed she's been blushing a lot around him recently. There's no denying it. I'm sure Sakura is in love with my nii-chan.

"Itachi-san, I didn't know you were here." Sakura says demurely then looks at me with a smile. "And I see you brought Sasuke-chan with you." She waves at me and I simply nod my head in acknowledgement. We've never really spoken much to each other and I know that she's only trying to be friends with me now because she's trying to get on Itachi-nii's good side. She turns her attention back towards nii-chan. "So Itachi-san…um…since we ran into each other...do you want to go for a swim? You too Sasuke-chan." I turn my head curiously towards Itachi-nii, waiting for his reply.

"Sorry but I've promised Sasuke that it's just going to be the two of us today. Some other time okay?" Itachi-nii says then leaves without giving her a chance to reply. He takes my small hand in his and gently urges me to follow him. I look back at Sakura and again, I feel a rush of sympathy surge through my petite body. I think her feelings for Itachi-nii really are genuine but it's useless and destined to forever be unrequited because my onii-chan is…

A lolicon.

"Sasuke, we're here." Itachi-nii states emotionlessly as we arrive in a secluded area of the beach before lifting me up and placing me on a big rock. I gaze at his beautiful face with longing as I feel fire spread throughout my body. He must've noticed the way I was looking at him for he knelt down and gently untied the halter of my top, exposing my chest. My breathing gets faster as I feel my excitement increase. I knew we were going to do it again, and in a semi-public place no less.

"Nii-chan…" I call out, quite surprised to hear my own voice filled with such uncontained desire. Itachi-nii is making me hornier than usual but maybe it's also because of the thrill of my first time doing it in a beach. He looks at me and I hold his passionate gaze for what felt like an eternity before he leaned down to claim my lips. Yes, my onii-chan is definitely a lolicon but it's only because I made him my lover.

That's why whenever I look at Sakura or any other girl who even dreams of being with my onii-chan, I always feel sorry for them. But I also think they're foolish for trying to have this dark, sinful pleasure me and Itachi-nii share. I let out a small laugh at this thought. Itachi-nii hears this and briefly stops kissing me.

"Is something funny Sasuke?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that nii-chan belongs only to me." I see a satisfied smirk form on nii-chan's face at my words.

"Then Sasuke, I'm going to put it in." I mirror the smirk nii-chan made just now and prepare myself to give him as much as he could take.A/N:

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hope it didn't suck so much. Now time to get back to my accounting homework cuz I've got finals for it tomorrow. XD


End file.
